The present inventions relate to a lavatory system. The present inventions more specifically relate to a lavatory system including a toilet and a mechanism movable between a stowed position and a deployed position.
It is generally known to provide for a lavatory system for use in a home, commercial or institutional facility such as a medical care facility or the like. Known arrangements for lavatory systems may provide (in a compact design) a base (e.g. cabinet), a sink, water closet (i.e., with toilet), countertop, and may be configured with one or more accessories such as a bedpan washer, dialysis equipment, etc. Such lavatory systems may be configured to provide a movable toilet (relative to the base) that can be deployed and allow access to (or use of) the toilet. Such lavatory systems also may be configured to be retained or locked in the deployed position and then “unlocked” or disengaged to allow movement to its stowed position. However, such known arrangements for lavatory systems may present inconvenient or disadvantageous features in application or use, such as relative difficulty to use (e.g., effort and vigilance to stow or cover toilet), or to clean (or keep clean), or to maintain the mechanism that disengages the toilet from its locked position.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a lavatory system that has a compact design and a movable toilet. It would also be advantageous to provide a lavatory system with a mechanism for disengaging the toilet relative to the base that is more convenient to use. It would further be advantageous to provide a lavatory system that is configured to provide for a disengagement mechanism that does not require the use of the user's hands or their placement near the toilet itself. It would further be advantageous to provide a lavatory system that is a bed pan washer that has a more efficient configuration for the plumbing. It would be desirable to provide for a lavatory system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.